Tell me Why
by Luh-Mary-Ana
Summary: Gina e Draco, apaixonados um pelo outro. Será que a vida pessoal não os atrapalhara?
1. À milésima vista

Nenhum personagem dessa fic é MEU... Todos foram criados pela tia Joanne

Último ano de Draco Malfoy na escola de magia e bruxaria. Mas, como agir depois do ocorrido? Todos sabiam que não conseguira matar Alvo Dumbledore, Os da mesa da Grifinória, o desprezavam por ter ficado ao lado de Voldemort. Os da mesa da Corvinal o temiam pela sua inteligencia tão avançada capaz de infiltrar comensais na escola. Os da Lufa-lufa o odiavam, pela falta de compaixão. E, os de sua própria casa riam dele.  
- Como pode ser tão frouxo Draco? O velhote estava e suas mãos.  
- Não me enxe Crabbe.  
- E agora? O Lorde te condenará? Muhuhahuahuahu - Goyle... Se você não quer ter o mesmo fim trágico que o velhote, e agora terei coragem, CALE A BOCA.

Gina Weasley e seu namorado Harry Potter não estavam mais juntos... Hogwarts talvez não fosse segura... E, a garota Weasley estava lá... Desprotegida, sem seus irmãos, sem seu amor. Ainda estava em seu sexto ano... Mas, sem Dumbledore aquela escola não seria a mesma, ela sabia disso. Além do que... Como deixaram Malfoy voltar para a escola?  
No salão principal, Gina, encara Malfoy, e, pela primeira vez, sente vontade de sorrir para ele.  
- Gina? - Luna acorda-a com um leve toque em seus ombros, Gina estava hipnotizada, olhando para Malfoy.  
- Luna?  
- Está bem? Sim, ele é um traidor, não sei como pode voltar para cá, todos sabemos que é um comensal da morte, assim como seu pai, sua mãe e Snape.  
- É... Isso... Realmente...

Os dias não eram mais os mesmos para Draco... Como pudera não matar o 'velhote', se tivesse conseguido... Mas não.  
De repente, do outro lado do lago, vê uma garota, que olha para ele, sem pausas, decide ver quem é... Repara nos longos cabelos ruivos, Gina Weasley. Draco Malfoy sente todo o frio e mal estar de seu corpo irem para longe... E, nao consegue pensar em mais nada, a não ser nos lindos cabelos ruivos de Gina Weasley.  
Correndo, sobe para a sala comunal da Sonserina, vazia. Ao lado da janela, não consegue parar de pensar em Gina.  
- O que houve comigo? Logo a Weasleysinha? Ainda se fosse uma Sonserina qualquer... Tenho que parar de pensar nela... Tenho que me dedicar única e excusivamente em servir o Lorde das Trevas, tenho que arranjar uma forma de Potter não achar as outras Horcruxes do Lorde.  
Draco cai no sono, e nem assim consegue parar de pensar sem Gina.

Gina se vê em um dilema... Começa a REALMENTE gostar de Draco... E até rir de suas piadinhas nas aulas de Poções e Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Mas, não deveria esperar Harry Potter? Não era ele o garoto no qual ela tinha 'se amarrado' durante anos? Mas agora, Potter tinha a deixado lá, sem Dumbledore, sem Ron, sem Mione. Não via por que esperá-lo voltar... Se voltasse, bom. Se não, só devia chorar, e esperar esquecê-lo de vez.  
Agora a figura de Harry não era mais constante em sua mente, o garoto moreno de olhos verdes com uma roupa vermelha e um emblema dourado havia se tornado um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, com vestes verdes e emblema prateado.  
- Gina, se apresse, ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula de poções A voz de Luna Lovegood novamente atrapalhava seus pensamentos em realação a Malfoy, mas, tinha mesmo que se distanciar deles, afinal, ele era o riquinho metido a besta, comensal da morte da Sonserina. E ela, a 'pobretona', de cabeça baixa, da armada, da Grifinória.

Aguaardo Reviews  
E essa eu to afim de continuar : 


	2. E tudo esta em jogo

Salão principal, pouquíssimos alunos em aula. Então, todos juntos na mesma mesa, menos Draco Malfoy, este se encontra na mesa da Sonserina, sozinho, pensando em Gina?. Quando vê uma mão, quase do mesmo tom de pele que o dele, sobre a sua, hesita um pouco e decide ver quem é.  
Gina se sente envergonhada ao ver Draco olhando em seus olhos, mas, decide encará-lo.  
- Não há nada de errado com o que fez Malfoy, você foi incrívelmente corajoso em não matar Alvo, ele era um ótimo diretor, e depois de seis anos com ele, não deveria mesmo matá-lo.  
- Você não entende não é? Sempre teve seus pais protegidos por Dumbledore e por todo aquele grupinho nojento dele, sempre teve amigos verdadeiros, nunca se sentiu ameaçada. Gina Weasley, a garota popular, corajosa, e bonita da Grifinória que nunca precisou pensar de mais para agir, tinha irmãos e amigos para pensar por você. Gina Weasley, que já namorou o menino-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido, o Potter cuspindo a ultima palavra.  
- Draco... É... Malfoy.. Não precisa ser assim... Você pode ser ainda um dos nossos, minha vida também não é tão boa assim... Meu 'namorado' me deixou aqui, sem meu irmão e minha amiga. O cara em que eu me inspirei durante anos acaba sendo morto pelo professor que um dia eu até pensei ser um bom homem. E EU AINDA ME APAIXONO POR UM SEGUIDOR DE VOLDEMORT.  
Acabando sua última frase, Gina vê a expressão de espando na fae de Malfoy e sai correndo para o dormitório feminino. Aonde se deita, satisfeita consigo mesma.  
Malfoy, sem reação ainda na mesma posição de quando se sentiu o cara mais feliz do mundo. Inacreditávelmente ele estava bobo de felicidade, Crabbe e Goyle não andavam mais com ele... Mesmo assim era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Weasleysinha?  
Uma voz grossa e familiar rompe o silêncio no jardim de Hogwarts, feliz, Gina decide se virar. E, sem surpresa nenhuma Malfoy estava a olhando, sorrindo abertamente como nunca o vira antes. Retribui o sorriso, se aproxima de seu rosto.  
- Malfoy? Fazendo o que aqui? Nesse frio?  
- Vim.. er... Falar com... Com... Com você... Posso me sentar ao eu lado?  
- Sim Draco... Sente-se.  
Envergonhado... Draco se apoia na mão direita e se senta ao lado de Gina. Um pouco distante de Gina que se arrasta no chão para mais perto de Malfoy.  
- Ahn... Gina Weasley... O que foi aquilo no Salão principal? Quer dizer. Por que? O que te levou a fazer... -Gina tinha tampado a boca de Draco.  
- Não tem motivo... Depois de um tempo Malfoy.. Percebi como não era EXATAMENTE o que eu e meus amigos achavamos que era... Você não é um riquinho metido a besta... Você... Você é... Quem eu amo.  
- Não Weasleysinha pobretona... Você... Você é filho de Arthur Weasley você... Você é uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina beija Draco... E Malfoy retribui ao beijo.  
- Então... Vamos juntos para Hogsmead?  
- Sim, Vamos Weasley.. Quer dizer... Gina!  
- Então... Nos vemos no Sábado Mal... Er... Draco :

Havia algo de errado com Gina.. Como pudera se entregar tão facilmente ao seu pior inimigo? Como pudera se render a uma paixonite? Como pudera? Como iria comunicar isso à sua familia? Por corujas? Decidida, Gina pega pergaminho e pena, e vai escrever...

Hogwarts, 31 de Outubro Querido 'Senhor Weasley,  
Tenho notícias minhas para lhe dar... Mas.. Por favor, não conte para Ron, nem para Hermione nem para Harry aah, Parabéns para ele. Bom... Estou saindo com Draco Malfoy. Atenciosamente, Gina.

Se sentindo satisfeita, Gina vai até o Corujal levar sua carta, la, encontra uma pessoa um tantoo... Especial.  
- Draco.  
- Gina.  
E a conversa se limitou a isso... Nomes. Apenas nomes. 


End file.
